Buried World's Story
by Katrinchan
Summary: When an unknown cave is discovered, a frozen girl without memories is found inside it. As she spends time with the Johto Holders, the existence of a forgotten era starts to be revealed. However, what impact could the memories of this buried world have in both the past and the future of both humans and pokemon? Manga!verse, contains soulsilvershipping and mangaquestshipping.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Alright then, nice to meet you everyone! Before you start, I would like to talk about a bit about this fic. Well, first, like the summary says, it is based on manga!verse and contains soulsilvershipping and mangaquestshipping. Of course, I can't put everything on the summary, so here is some other important points. To start with, this occurs post HGSS events. Secondly, certain concepts of this story are sightly based on Shin Megami Tensei's concept. I will point them out as they appear. Also, this fic is focused on adventure/action/suspense. Yes, it has romance, but it isn't the main focus of the story ^^" And for the last, this is my first fanfic, so I will gladly welcome any reviews or critiques! No flamming though, please!** **Thank you very much and enjoy the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was a clear day in Johto. There were just a few clouds and the sun was shining brightly on the sky. Maybe it was a little too hot. Of course, for most people, that was not a problem. However, to those who had to do heavy work on such day, such a thing could be pretty tiring.  
That morning, Victory Road was close for maintenance. It was part from the routine. On a place full of caves and battles, it was necessary to be sure that no accidents would occur, like ceilings cave in, or crumbling grounds. Even being a maze-like area full of dangerous creatures ready to attack trainers at any moment, these people still had the obligation to have a minimal amount of safety.

"It's that time of the month again, eh? They could pick up a better day, though. I'm sweating like a pig!"

"No kidding, with all the times we have to come here, they could automatically let us fight the Elite Four even without any badges. I mean, I can already go through the whole place without a map!

Two workers laughed together, as they kept chatting through all the loud noise that echoed through the cave. They didn't have to worry about wild pokemon either, once the strong smell of repel was enough to even make a common, unprepared person back away.

"Hey, how about we hit the bar after we finish the job? My throat is begging for some bee-huh?" The man stopped as he found a hole through the rock wall he was taking care of. Turning to his colleagues, he called them. "Hey! There is something here!"

It didn't take too much time to, with the help of everyone, find a huge, hidden passage that would take to a lower, dark level of the cave, as if it was a completely new and undiscovered branch.

"What should we do?" One of the men asked, rather hesitant. "I wasn't taught on how to deal with situations like these!"

"Don't worry." The group's boss approached. He was much older, and obviously much more experienced than the others. "Well, in the case of dealing with any unresearched information, be it a new pokemon, a new ore, or even a new area, we have just to report our discovery. Resume the work and forget about this place, I will take care of it."

Unsure of what else to do, but to follow their chief's others, the group went back to the maintenance. Meanwhile, the older man picked up his pokegear and selected Professor Elm among his contacts.

"Now let's see...I'm sure he will be rather excited with this."


	2. A Lost Cave

"So this is the Buried Cave..." Crystal commented to herself, as her fingers sled through the walls of the discovered entrance. Excited with the idea of the possible discoveries they could make, she simply couldn't hide her smile. Even so, she was also aware of the possible dangers as well, another thing that was evidently featured in her expression. After a pause, the catcher turned to the other two boys. "Gold, Silver, are you two ready?"

While Silver nodded, Gold raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Super-serious gal. Aren't you a bit tense? I mean, it is just a cave. We have challenged way more dangerous things!"

"Gold, we don't know for how long that cave has been here! It can be rather unstable, you know! Things like cave-ins and crumbling grounds must be taken in consideration through each pace you take! You should be aware of that, otherwise Professor Elm wouldn't have asked us!" Crystal argued, putting her hands on her waist. However, Gold's smirk only grew. He wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, taking her aback completely.

"W-wait, what are you-" The girl was ready to complain, but was interrupted.

"It's alright, super-serious gal. I know you are afraid. But don't worry, I will protect you~"

Such a declaration was enough for Crystal's eyebrow twitch and hit her knee on his stomach. Gold let out a sharp yelp, as Crystal glared at him, red-faced. "I can take care of myself, thank you!"

Silver, who was watching everything in silence, let out a sigh. He understood the dangers of an unexplored cave and such, but in truth, he just wanted to get the work done at once. However, if such thing relied on Gold, Silver knew that it could take hours.

"Can we...just go already?" The red-head finally asked, rubbing his temples. They were just at the entrance, it was still too early for him lose the patience like this.

At the end, they finally began moving, with a Gold still groaning due to pain in his stomach.

* * *

What Crystal had said before was confirmed as the trainers walked through the cave. It seemed rather unstable and they had to be careful on where they were stepping. At least, there wasn't any wild pokemon around, so far. Gold, however, wasn't really satisfied by it.

"You know, this is really boring! I thought there would be some new pokemon or ancient ruins with a legendary, you know, those kind of exciting stuff! There is nothing but rocks here!" The boy complained, as he kicked a small pebble on the ground.

"As much as I would like to discover a new pokemon, I admit I don't dislike this kind of mission." Crystal said, giggling a bit. "We have gone through so many dangerous adventures that I really don't mind something peaceful like this, once in a while."

"She is right, not to mention that the chances you will get in trouble are reduced like that." Silver mentioned, glancing at Gold.

"I know, bu-WAIT, what do you mean!?"

"Hold on." Crystal raised her hand, attempting to stop the boys. Ahead of them, a bifurcation could be seen. "I guess we will have to pick a side." The girl crossed her arms, frowning. Even though that was expected from a cave, it was still troublesome.

"Why don't we just separate and cover both sides at once?" The raven-haired boy suggested, grinning widely.

"Because it's dangerous to do that, isn't it obvious!?" Crystal argued. "We have to stick together!"

"Right, Silver can cover the right side, me and super-serious gal shall go to the left-"

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Besides, we will take longer if we cover each area at once, right? What if we find other bifurcation? C'mon, Kris, we are the pokedex holders, and we have our pokemon to protect us! We can take care of something like that." Gold said in his usual carefree tone. Crystal sighed, giving in.

"How about you, Silver, you are alright with this?" The bluenette asked towards the other friend.

Silver paused to think about it for a bit. Of course, he didn't mind going alone, he was used to it after all. And it was truth that he wanted to finish his job at once. Thinking about it, for once, Gold might have made some sense, after all. With a nod, he stared at both friends. "All right. I guess we can handle this."

"Great! I knew I could count with you, Silver!" Gold cheered, with a wide smile. "Let's go, Kris! Let's see if we can discover some new pokemon!"

The boy dashed into one of the paths, with Crystal going after him immediately, scolding the breeder for running ahead in such carelessly way.

* * *

Silver turned to his own path and began to walk. Since now he was alone, it was needed to be more careful, even though he was used to situations like these. However, as he kept walking for a while, even the red-head began lowering down his guard once, like Gold said, there was nothing but rocks along the path.

"No signs of any pokemon either...rather, I don't think this place has even any, to start with..." Silver commented to himself as he inspected the surroundings. For a pokemon survive there, they would need food, water and a hiding place, at least. However, there was no sign of anything like that at all. Maybe those requirements could be found on Gold's side, but definitely not on his. Even so, Silver kept walking. It wasn't his place to complain. Whether it had something inside that cave or not, the assigned job was to inspect it. Therefore, he kept walking, being sure to check every inch around him. At least, till he reached a dead-end.

"...hm..." Silver placed a hand on the wall before him. "I guess I'm done here." Like expected, there was nothing at all and, since he was done, he should go back.

However, the exchanger didn't do that. That was because, as he turned around, he heard a small sound. He stood still and tried to figure out from where it came from.

It came...from below him...and it sounded like-

-something crumbling.

"...!" Before the boy could move, the ground crumbled under him, dragging his falling body to the unknown darkness below.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here it is, the second chapter! I apologize if it is short, though. Like I said, this is the first fic I write, so I'm still trying to find an ideal lenght for the chapters. **  
**Besides that, I'm really glad I got some views!  
**

**To Sakura Touko: Thank you very much for the review. I might be slow sometimes but I will definitely do my best to keep writing it!**

**Coming next, chapter 3! Any reviews and critiques are welcome, as long as it is not flaming! See you guys in the next chapter!  
**


	3. The Forgotten Girl

"So...mind if you explain again why we are stopping every five minutes to watch rocks?" Gold decided to ask, as he sat down on the ground to ease the pain from the bubbles that formed on his feet. The cave was really long and it has been a huge while the boy have walked so much as he was walking now. Therefore, when Crystal began stopping so many times during their exploration, it reached a point he wished he could go with Silver, instead. And that was saying something.

That didn't mean Gold would admit such a thing to Crystal, though. It would just hurt his ego.

"I'm not watching them. I'm collecting them." The catcher said with a smile. "It was an idea occurred to me. I'm sure Professor Elm would be glad to have some rock samples."

"But they are just rocks...!"

"That's right, but many things can be learnt from them. A single pebble like this one may be an entire history book about this cave." The blunette explained as she threw a pebble to Gold catch.

"Yeah, but then can't you just pick them at once instead of taking so long to select them? I mean, they still are all the same and if things go like that, Silver will finish his side before us!" The boy complained, using Silver as an excuse to the true reason.

"I'm being careful to not cause a cave-in." Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Besides, this is not a race, you know it. Anyways, let's go!" The girl walked ahead as Gold tried to catch her pace, pretending nothing was happening.

* * *

"Huh..."

Silver slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in the ground, somewhere in that cave. He didn't know for how long had been unconscious but, as he sat up, the boy deduced it shouldn't have been for too long, otherwise Gold and Crystal would probably have gone after him.  
The exchanger stood up after a few seconds. His body was in pain, but there wasn't any visible injuries, which was a good thing. Turning his flashlight on and aiming it upwards, he tried to see from where he fell. It didn't seem a large fall, but he would have to use Honchkrow to go back to the upper level. He was ready to release the pokemon when, suddenly, the redhead felt a light gust of wind hitting his back. immediately, Silver turned the flashlight into that direction, to notice that the path still continued. That didn't make sense, though. Why was there such a cold wind in an underground cave...? After hesitating for a second, the boy decided to keep with the exploration.

As Silver kept walking, the gust of wind he felt before began to turn into a cold breeze that would get colder and colder, the further he walked in. It wasn't like Silver wasn't used to low temperatures. So much that even if he was without his jacket, he wouldn't even get bothered by it, at all. However, that sudden change was still noticeable and was nothing less than really strange. When small shards began appearing on the cave walls, shards that would gradually get big in size, the boy decided to stop walking for a bit, analyzing the situation.

There was something causing that sudden temperature change, that was obvious. There also could be many reasons for that. Could this cave be connected to a colder part of Johto, like Mt. Silver? Or maybe even Sinnoh? It wouldn't be the first time that happened. Maybe there could be a pokemon causing that, after all? If that was so, he needed to be ready. With that in mind, he picked one of his pokeballs, ready to use it if necessary. What Silver would find at the end of the tunnel was nothing like what he expected, though.

Once again, the exchanger stopped walking. And once again, he found a dead-end. However, even the stoic boy couldn't hide his shocked face on what was right before him.

"...What..."

Those were the only words Silver could mutter as he stared at the large and thick ice wall before him. And, trapped inside this wall, there was a blurred figure that resembled a human body.

"Weaville!" Silver called his pokemon, releasing it. As the dark-type looked confused, his trainer stared at him seriously. "Something is going on, stay here on stand-by, I'm need to check what is happening in this place."

Although still confused, Weaville nodded, watching the back of his master as the boy dashed to approach and observe the mysterious wall.

Finally getting closer, Silver could now be sure. There was a frozen human inside. Moreover, it seemed to be a girl around his age. She was rather petite and had a brown hair tied into two pigtails. Her clothes were simply weird. She wore baggy pajama pants and a pink hoodie, together with tennis shoes. Not the kind of attire someone would go out with. He kept staring at her, with more questions appearing than answers.  
How did she get to be trapped inside a place nobody even knew its existence? Not to mention in such way? The redhead extended his hand to touch the ice. She was probably dead, anyways...

Or at least, he thought so.

The moment Silver touched the ice, an intense light was emitted for a second, temporarily blinding the boy. Weaville, worried for his trainer, immediately ran to his side. As he regained his vision, the ice wasn't there anymore. There was just the girl, lying on the ground.

"W-what the...he-hey..." Still in shock, he kneeled the down, touching the girl's shoulder.. She was breathing. But...how was that possible? And, even though he had his fair share of strange things in his adventures, Silver instantly jumped back as he heard a sound. A sound that came from the girl. With fingers moving lightly and lips pursing sightly, the petite brunette slowly opened her eyes.

She was alive.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the third chapter! This one didn't have many dialogues as raw texts, since Silver was alone for a good while, so I don't know if I did it well. Any advices on how to improve it will be more than welcome! Also, thank you for the reviews and faves!  
**

** GreenEspeon: Thank you very much! To tell the truth I haven't read much of the manga either, so it really nice to know the characters are being portrayed well! Although I still keep rather unsure if I'm making them kinda ooc in certain parts or not...^^"**

** Sakura Touko: Once again, thank you very much for your support! I hope you keep enjoying it!**

** Dia Newman: YOUAREONEOFMYFAVORITEFANFICWRITERSIT'SAHONORTOHAVEYOUASAREADER- *Ahem* I'm really glad you are enjoying it! **

** Heart: Ehehe~ There is the meeting! I had this plot idea in a funny way, actually...Partly it was because of a roleplay idea. About the pairing, I'm glad you like it! You know, SilverxKotone is my OTP, so it might be slow, but there will surely be cute scenes between them in this fic, so look forward to it! **

**Also, I would like to give special credits to Abby and Yuki who helped me a lot with the grammar mistakes! Thank you very much!  
**


	4. Friendship and Memories

In a lost underground cave, two people stared at each other. A redhead boy with silver eyes and a petite girl with pigtails. Both expressed surprise and confusion. The only difference was that the girl seemed far more disoriented.  
Silver kept with her eyes fixed on the girl, in shock. He tried to find different reasons for the occurred, in his head. However, none of them actually could come close to explain the situation. He was already completely taking aback by the fact the brunette was alive. And that was nothing compared to the fact the ice just disappeared. It didn't melt or broke. It simply disappeared, like it never existed. Many other things would go through his mind, like the fact she wasn't wet or shivering, or what she was doing there, in first place. There was so many questions that, even though his mouth opened, no words came from it. If Gold was there, he would probably laugh at the boy's state. No, giving the situation, he would be the same, or even worse. Weaville, who watched the scene, tugged his trainer's pants to snap him out of it.

"What...who...who are you!?" Silver finally forced himself to ask, noticing something had to be done. With a drowsy look, the girl took a while to notice she was being directed at. Finally, after a few seconds, her eyes widened, becoming fully conscious.

"A-ah...?" She stared at the boy and at her surroundings. immediately, she tried to get up, but wasn't able to. Her legs were weak and gave in immediately. Silver assumed it was due to the fact she was frozen the whole time. The redhead sighed at the sight.

"You were frozen, don't push yourself." Silver stated, returning Weaville, before pulling out the pokegear. Since there was no eminent danger, he prefered deal with the situation himself. After that, he stared at his device's screen. As he suspected, there was no signal to call Gold or Crystal. He had to deal with the situation alone. That would be a challenge, and not just because his social skills close to zero. "Alright, first I need to know who you are. What's your name?"

"...I was frozen?" The brunette asked, tilting her head. The boy held his urge to facepalm. This was going to be difficult.

"Your name! What's your name!" He repeated, already getting annoyed. Finally, the girl paused to think for a bit, before answering his question. However, her answer wasn't the expected.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

"Finally back!" Gold cheered as him and Crystal were back at the bifurcation starting point. "And I guess we got here first, huh? I don't see Silver anywhere."

"That's weird. We took a lot of time, so I expected Silver was already here." Crystal pondered, staring at the tunnel he took, before checking the current time on her pokegear. "Maybe his tunnel is that deeper, afterall?"

Gold shuddered. He was pretty sure Silver was alright, it was Silver they were talking about. But if they had to go towards another deep tunnel, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to walk for the next few weeks. And he was also pretty sure that, if he admitted that to Crystal, not just his pride would be completely destroyed, but she would also accuse him for being out of shape.

"There's no use. Let's wait a few more minutes and if he doesn't come back we will go after him." The girl said, closed the pokegear, while Gold prayed the redhead would come back soon.

* * *

"You...don't know? What do you mean...?"

"I don't know...I...I mean..." The girl looked down, shutting her eyes tightly "I guess...I have a name? I just can't remember right now..."

"You can't...?" Silver eyed her carefully...could it be...amnesia? "Do...do you remember how did you end up here? Or why you are wearing pajamas?"

"Eh-" She stared at herself. She was really wearing pajamas, even under her pink hoodie. Even though she didn't have memories, she knew that was awkward."I-I have no idea..."

Silver sighed. That was going to be troublesome. However, he already knew what to do. "I know someone who might know how to help. Can you stand up? We need to leave this cave first."With a nod, the brunette immediately tried to stand up, clinging to the walls so she wouldn't fall. Her legs trembled, as she haven't used them in a long time.

"Good. Follow me."

"Wa-wait...!" She called his attention, earning a confused gaze from the boy.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Your name!" The girl stated, before letting out a grin. "I mean, you asked for mine so...I want to know yours as well! At least I want to know how to call you!"

"My name...?" Silver raised an eyebrow, staring at her. Now that she seemed fully awake, her personality was beginning to show. Even so, to ask such a thing in this situation? What a strange girl. "It's Silver."

"Ah! Nice to meet you, Silver-kun!"

Yep, definitely strange.

"Whatever. Can you walk?" As she nodded, the redhead put his hands inside his pockets, turning to face the exit. "Then, let's go."

* * *

"...Are you sure you can walk?" Silver asked, with a tired look. That girl kept tripping and clinging to the walls. She had fallen on the ground three times already. However, she kept being stubborn.

"I-I am! I just need practice! I'm getting the hang of it, already...huh?" The brunette stopped at a dead-end, where Silver also stopped. He was staring up. Following his gaze, she noticed the only way to get out of it was from above. However, before she could say something, Silver was already ready for the issue.

"It's your turn, Honchkrow." Once he picked a small object, releasing a pokemon from it, his companion let out a large yelp, falling on her bottom.

"W-what's that!?"

"What are you talking about? You were there when...ah, forget it." Silver decided to not argue further. Even though he had returned his Weaville in front of her back then, he concluded there was no reaction because she wasn't paying attention anyway.

"Is...it safe...?" She asked, eyeing the giant monster. It seemed...tamed, at least...

"It is, don't worry." Once Silver climbed, he helped her to climb as well. "Just hold tightly."

Before the girl could say anything else, the creature already took flight, as she clinged on Silver for life. Almost arriving at the upper floor, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of things waited for her outside of that cave.

* * *

"Hey, look!" Crystal called Gold. "Silver is back!"

"THANKS ARCEUS!" Gold cheered, mainly due to the fact he wouldn't need to walk so much again. However, that made both Crystal and Silver, who had just arrived, stare at him surprised.

"I didn't know you were so worried." Silver said, raising an eyebrow, while Crystal muffled a small laugh.

"No! What I mean is! Agh...! This cave is boring! So boring that-who is that with you?"

"What are you talking about, Gol...huh?" Crystal also looked at the hatcher's direction to notice a petite girl with weird clothes staring at them, curiously. Because of the darkness of the cave, she haven't noticed her before. Both friends stared at Silver, as if waiting for an explanation.

"I...kinda found her under really weird circumstances, alright?" The redhead answered, rubbing his temples. That would be rather difficult to explain. "She was...frozen in a lower level of the cave."

"FROZEN!?"

"Don't ask me, I don't have any idea why! She was frozen in a huge block of ice and-" He sighed. "She doesn't have any memories, so she didn't even know she was like that to start with. She doesn't even know her name!" The boy said, while glancing at the girl, who wondered if she should say something about this or not.

Gold and Crystal just stayed quiet. Both glanced at other, gawking, before facing Silver again. The stoic boy could just imagine who would be the first to burst out laughing. However, that wasn't what happened.

"If that's the case..." Gold began said, as everyone looked at him. He grinned, happy for getting their attention. "She needs a name!"

"What!? That's not even the issue-" Silver began speaking, but he was completely ignored, as the boy continued.

"So, what name should we give her?"

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Silver. It's alright." Crystal interrupted both. "Gold is actually right, we can't just call her 'girl' forever. Besides, to have a name is the first step to a good communication. You want to be called properly, don't you?" She stared at the fellow girl, who immediately answered.

"Of course!" She said, with a determined expression. "A name is a special thing for each person, right? Of course I want one!"

Crystal giggled at her answer. She was right. "I know the perfect name, then." The catcher said, as the others stared at her.

"You do?" Silver raised an eyebrow, while Gold asked eagerly.

"What is it, Kris!?"

"How about Soul? I don't know how explain it but...it kind of fits her." As she said that, everyone turned to face the brunette.

"M-me...?" She was taken a bit aback, by the sudden attention, but immediately trying to snap out of it. "I...I like it! I want to be called by that name!" Soul managed to answer, with a bright smile. "Well then..."

With a bow, she properly greeted them. "It's really nice to meet everyone!"

"It's nice to meet you too! You can call me Crystal!"

"You can call me Gold!"

"Like I said before, you can call me Silver." The boy said, with an almost unnoticeable smile. He wasn't the only one. Crystal and Gold were also both smiling, although it was much more evident on them. It was a very welcoming atmosphere.

"You can...call me Soul!" Soul answered, returning their smile with her own warm one. Even though she didn't know anything about herself or the world, Soul didn't feel afraid. There was no way, right? To be afraid once she made new friends the instant she found herself in that cave. Rather than worried about what waited her outside that place, she was excited for it.

* * *

**Here it is, fourth chapter! I tried to write more this time, since the previous chapters were rather short. However, once again, I don't know it it went well, so reviews and critiques are more than welcome! Another note is that, while not using japanese words, I'm still leaving the honorifics. That because they can show much about the relationships and personality of a character, in my opinion. I hope you don't mind.  
**

**Sakura Touko: Thank you for your support, it means a lot to receive such praise ;A; You are always following the chapters and that means a lot for me, thank you! w**

**Aura-of-Azure: I KNOW WHO YOU ARE- xD Thanks for coming here, Zura! ;w;**

**Dia Newman: Thank yoooou! Once again, you are one of my fic senpais (along with zura) so I'm really glad you are enjoying it!**

**DarqueDeth: As you requested, here it is the next chapter! Thank you for the support!**

**Cure Princess: I know, I'm sorry for the rush. I'm still adapting to write a fic. That is why I tried to write more this time, I don't know if it was rushed or not but I had your suggestion in mind! ;w;**

**Heart: Sorry, I think maybe I wasn't so accurate on what I wanted to mean...she is literally wearing pajamas and a hoodie xD As if...you wake up from a bed and put a hoodie because it's cold? And then tennis shoes- Something like that :'D Anyways, I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you very much!**

**Credits to Missy and Josh who helped me with the proof-reading! ;w;**


	5. Preparations

When Professor Elm sent the Johto Holders to investigate the cave, many possible things they could find passed through his mind. Maybe new Pokemon, maybe new minerals or even old ruins. Of course, there was a great chance they wouldn't find anything at all. In any case, as a scientist, he couldn't help but get excited over any new discovery, as tiny as it was. He didn't expect, though, that such a new discovery would be a whole, live human.

".Professor Elm...? Professor Elm...!? Professor, are you alright!?" Crystal kept calling the man, until he was finally able to snap out of his trance. Gold couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was somewhat of a hilarious scene, afterall. As soon as the trainers arrived with an unknown girl, they began explaining everything that happened during the exploration. That was enough to make the clumsy scientist fall from his chair. Literally.

"A-ahem, so-sorry..." The man stood up, forcing an awkward cough, slightly embarassed. "T-that's a really...peculiar situation, indeed. Why don't you all sit down? I'm going to get some tea ready and then you can explain what happened in...details." He said adjusting the glasses that were almost falling from his face. Without arguing, everyone agreed and took their seats.

* * *

"Here. Be careful, it's hot." Elm warned Soul as soon as she tried to touch the cup he had just put on the table among with the others. After making sure all the four kids were comfortable, he took a seat himself. There was a few seconds of silence, before Crystal decided to be the first to say something.

"Professor, let me ask... I know that in novels and sci-fi there are many kinds of stories about people getting frozen, and then waking up months, or maybe even years later, without any damage to their health...but that shouldn't be possible in real life, should it?"

"Yes...more or less, I mean. The human body is really complex, so it would be likely she would have died in that situation. A-ah, sorry, Soul-chan." Noticing the amnesic girl flinch, he immediately apologized. "However, from what you told me, her circumstances were far from normal, right?"

"That's right." Silver nodded, as the others turned their gaze to him. "When I touched the ice, it disappeared like there was never any before. She didn't take too long to start moving again. She didn't show any symptoms that anyone exposed to such cold temperatures normally would at all."

"Then...what does that mean?" Soul decided to ask, as her eyes moved from Silver to her tea-cup, holding it with both her hands. Professor Elm smiled at that.

"It just means we have to think out of the box. As a Pokemon researcher, I might be biased to say such a thing, but in my opinion there is a chance to be a work of a Pokemon itself. Hmm...an ice-psychic, maybe? I guess we will have to investigate further into that."

Soul blinked. Pokemon? Ice-psychic? What were they talking about? She watched the man grow excited thinking about all the possibilities. He was obviously having fun. And he wasn't the only one.

"Ice-psychic, huh? Maybe it's a new legendary!" Gold said, smiling eagerly. Crystal laughed.

"I guess we would have a higher chance of discovering what is going on if we also helped Soul recover her memories. I have a few ideas that might help-"

"Don't worry, there won't be a lack of tasks for any of you. We have many things to do, so we'd better organize ourselves first, alright?" As Professor Elm said it, everyone nodded. They were ready for it.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they began talking. All of the tea cups were already empty. They spent the whole time explaining to Soul the simple concept of what were Pokemon, trainers, and everything related to them. They never would have thought how difficult it would be to explain something so simple to someone who didn't know. At the end, Crystal managed to make her understand better with the definition of 'Living creatures that aret humans and are often found in the wild'. Although rather vague, it seemed good enough at that moment, at least to help the brunette have somewhat of an idea of what they were talking about. The most difficult part was right after that, though. They had to explain about trainers and their relationship with the Pokemon. Professor Elm decided to be in charge of that and, at the end of his lecture, Soul was almost dozing off.

"...Soul? Did you get it?" Elm raised an eyebrow, noticing the girl was with her eyes almost closed. Immediately, she jumped, like a student who was called by the teacher in the middle of the class.

"A-ah! Yes! Pokemon are creatures, trainers are friends and Pokemon train them forming a strong bond!"

Crystal held a laugh, correcting her slip. "...Quite that, but we aren't trained by Pokemon."

"W-what I said..." Soul sat on the sofa once more, blushing slightly. Looking around, she noticed that just Professor Elm and Crystal were actually talking with her. Gold was sleeping and snoring loudly, while Silver had just disappeared. The petite girl looked at them, curiously. "Where is Silver-kun?"

"I asked him to pick up a few things for me in the basement. He will probably return soon." The researcher answered with a smile, as Soul's blush intensified. She probably didn't see it because she fell asleep. Even though it was unintentional, she felt embarrassed for doing that while being told so many important things. However, before she could even apologize, Crystal sat besides her and patted her head.

"You shouldn't worry about it. See this guy? He keeps snoring so loudly we have to raise our voice to talk. And I'm sure he won't even apologize once he wakes up. And all this information? This is just for you to have a somewhat of a base, you will surely learn better on your own." As Crystal smiled, Soul did the same.

"Un...! Thank you, Crystal-chan!"

"You are welcome...ah, see? He is back." Crystal pointed to Silver, who arrived with a few books. As he put them on the table, he also picked up his own pokedex and put it with them as well.

"Is that it?" Silver turned to the Professor, who nodded.

"Listen, here is what I want you..." Elm paused as a snore besides him interrupted his speech. "Crystal, could you help me?"

"Gladly." With a fierce elbow on the stomach, the hatcher jumped from his sleep.

"I-I'm awake! Re-really!"

"Sorry for that, but this is really important, so please listen to me, alright?" The researcher smiled apologetically to the recently awaken boy. "Anyways, this time I have a task for each one of you. Our priority is to learn about Soul and what circumstances made her end up frozen in such a secluded place. First, I would like to see if there is someone who knows her. Probably the only way to do it is asking around, though."

"Leave it to me!" Gold grinned, pointing to himself. "I can make a great wanted poster to make sure everyone will recognize her on sight!"

Silver's eye twitched. He had to say something about that statement, but preferred to stay quiet.

"F-fine...but ask around too, we can't just rely on...posters, you know." Elm sweatdropped. Considering it involved Gold, he knew that by experience. "The rocks Crystal collected, I will send them to a bigger laboratory for proper analysis. However, it would be nice if we found other things in that cave." As he said that, he turned to the catcher. "What do you think?"

"Eh? Me?" Crystal stared at him, surprised. "Wouldn't it be better to call a professional excavator for this? I mean, I could find a few rocks, but my skill is catching Pokemon, not rocks."

"I know, but..." The Professor sighed, adjusting his glasses. "I prefer to keep things a secret for now. If news about a frozen girl are spread, things could get more difficult to investigate."

Crystal looked down. It made sense. She could already see hundreds of trainers making line to explore a cave that wasn't even deemed safe, just to check the place where the discovery was made. In that case, Gold would also have to hide the fact about Soul's origins while searching for people who might know her. Staring at the short-haired man, the catcher nodded, smiling.  
"Alright then. I guess I can try."

Professor Elm smiled. "Thanks, I owe you one. Now for the last thing...while we are doing that, we need someone to help Soul remember things."

Immediately, Silver felt everyone's gaze fall on him. He should have guessed. He wasn't good with crowds of people and he wasn't enough of a perfectionist to inspect every inch of a cave, either. Meanwhile, Soul watched him with a frown. It wasn't that she didn't like the boy, she actually thought he was pretty nice. However he didn't seem pleased by it, which made her rather uncomfortable.

"Look, I can try to recover on my own!" Soul immediately said, standing up. "I just have to read those books, right-?" As she picked one and opened it, the brunette immediately frowned. She could understand what it was written, but there were many unknown terms to her. Maybe if she had a dictionary-

"Forget it, you will take forever without help." Silver finally interrupted, pulling the book from her. He wasn't exactly pleased with the job assigned to him, but a task was a task. And with that in mind, he stared at the Professor Elm. "I just have to help her with her memories, alright?"

"That's right, don't worry." He nodded. "Maybe it can be even easier than you think. You just need to stimulate her brain."

"Stimulate...?" Gold raised an eyebrow.

"For example..." Picking up a book, the Professor opened to a random page. "Showing different images that might be familiar to her, or maybe names. Pokedex entries can be rather useful in this case too, if you show them." He explained, while Silver nodded. That explained why Elm asked him to put his pokedex among with the books. He probably wanted to show how many things could be used to his aid. Even if interaction wasn't his strong point, even with strangers, it didn't seem too difficult. Maybe he could do it.

"Meanwhile, I have a small guest room here in the laboratory. Soul can use it. I normally use it when I stay all-night here, but like I said I have to take a quick trip to deliver those rocks to proper analysis. To sum it up, I will be out of the town for the next few days, but if you need anything just give me call and-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Gold interrupted suddenly, earning everyone's stare. "So...in other words...Professor Elm will be out to this research center while I will be out seeking for people who know Soul-chan and Crystal will be in the cave...and during this time Silver will be with the laboratory just to himself, completely alone with a girl-!?"

Such comment quickly earned a punch from Silver.

"Are you retarded or what!?" The redhead growled, annoyed. He knew very well what Gold was trying to say. "To start with, we will be far from alone!" With his thumb, Silver pointed to professor Elm's assistants, who watched the argument from far away, pretending to be focused on their own jobs. Gold opened his mouth, letting out a small 'ah'. That was right, Elm wasn't the only one who used that lab.

"But Gold pointed out something important, actually." Elm intervened with a smile. "Soul, if you need anything and Silver isn't able to help you at the moment, you won't be alone, alright? Just ask for help from my assistants, they are really good people."

Soul smiled and nodded energetically. "Alright!"

It was already evening and, the following day, all of them would eventually take their separate ways on their investigations. However, right now, they enjoyed the time they had to relax. Gold would make his jokes, only to be scolded by Crystal. Soul would watch them eagerly, learning more and more about them. Silver, even though distant, still enjoyed being in that environment. And Elm laughed softly, watching the four energetic kids interacting with each other.

And from a certain distance, a group of scientists, the Professor Elm's assistants, watched the scene while doing their daily jobs. One of those men, with a smile, excused himself for a while, going to a more secluded area to make a call.

The man smirked slightly when it finally went through.

_"Good evening. It's me. ...Yes, I have something that might be of interest to you."_

* * *

**FIFTH CHAPTER, YAY! Took a while to write, but finally did it. Thank you everyone who is reading till now! Your support means a lot!  
Also, thank you to Negau who helped me a lot with the proof-reading! Once again, reviews and critiques are really welcome, as long as it is no flaming!  
**

** Sakura Touko: Thank you for always reading and reviewing! I'm still not sure if everyone is completely in-character or not, but I'm trying to be really careful on this part! =w=**

** Heart: Finally met! But hey, it was Crystal who named her Soul, not me! I wonder what Soul's true name is, though...hm...As always, thank you very much for reviewing! I hope you keep enjoying it!  
**

** Dia Newman: *fangirls with* You are one of my fic senpais, I shall repeat once more it's a honor to have you reading and reviewing. Thank you very much!**

** Amy: Here is the chapter! *shoves chapter 5 on Amy* I hope you enjoy it!**

******And now, something new. A side note about a certain thing of this chapter. I did some research on this whole thing of freezing people. There is a science that studies it and all. And the process of using low-temperature to preserve humans is called Cryonics. Although currently it is still not completely possible to freeze whole alive human beings like in the sci-fi stories, it is already being used on many other things for medical purposes. However, this is still a fanfiction and it isn't based in any real events.  
**

******Well then! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	6. Happy Moments

"Hnn..."

It was morning. A ray of light would go through the window, aiming at where the girl was sleeping at. With some difficult, she finally was able to open her eyes.  
An unknown ceiling.  
An unknown bed.

Where was she again?

"Ah...that's right..."

Slowly, Soul recovered her senses, being aware of her surroundings. The previous night she has been so tired that, the moment the girl laid on the bed, was out like a light. She fell asleep pretty early, actually. Still chatting with her new friends, Crystal noticed the brunette was already dozing off. After that, nothing said would change the Catcher's mind and Soul was sent straight to bed.  
Sitting up, Soul lazily rubbed her eyes. Her pigtails were a complete mess and her eyelids were hardly open. At least, she was in pajamas. Of course, those were the ones she was wearing since yesterday, when she was found frozen, after all.

_*tap* *tap*_

"Eh..." Noticing footsteps, Soul turned her head to stare into the door's direction. It didn't take long for her to notice a familiar face.

"Professor Elm!"

"Ah, Soul! I see you are awake. Did you sleep well?" The young scientist smiled, before letting out a large yawn of his own. Obviously, he hasn't been awake for too long as well. Returning the smile, the girl nodded. It seemed Soul was ready to ask something as well, but he was interrupted, by a large sound. Coming from her stomach.

"E-eh-" The girl blushed fiercely as the Professor laughed.

"You were frozen till yesterday and went to sleep without eating anything. I'd be surprised if you weren't hungry. Why don't you come downstairs with me? I've prepared breakfast."

"Breakfast...?" The mere mention of the word made Soul's stomach growl even louder. Not even a second after, she was already behind Elm, waiting eagerly to reach downstairs. Laughing at her energy, the Professor led the way.

* * *

The laboratory was pretty much empty. Except for a few assistants, there was no one else there.

"Where is everyone?" Soul asked, looking around. Gold, Crystal and Silver didn't seem to be there as well.

"Most of my assistants arrive only later." He answered, with a smile. "Crystal left to Violet City earlier today. She lives there and said she had to get something really important in her house before going to the cave. She said she would return before lunch."

"Violet City...?"

"It's a nearby city, but the trip still takes a while. I'm sure someday you will be introduced to it."

Soul nodded. She couldn't help but wonder how it was the city where Crystal lived. After a few seconds, she was back to the topic. "What about Gold-kun and Silver-kun?"

"Gold lives in a house nearby, so he doesn't need to stay here during the night. About Silver...I have no idea actually, maybe he is staying at Gold's. He will probably show up soon, though, I'm sure of it."

"I see...WAH!" Soul stopped in surprise as she saw what was before her.

There it was...  
The breakfast!

Looking at the drooling girl, Professor Elm laughed again. "No need to hold back, dig in!"

"T-thank you for the food!" The brunette said brightly, before devouring everything in an incredible speed. She hasn't eaten in a long while, after all. "Wah~! It's tasty!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." The scientist chuckled a bit, before listening to a sound coming from the outside. "Ah?"

It was the door bell. Maybe someone was already back? Excusing himself, he stood up and opened the door.

"Ah! Gold, Silver. Please, come in."

"Thanks Professor!" Gold came inside with a grin, while Silver gave a nod as a greeting and came inside as well. "Ah! Soul-chan! Are you having breakfast? What is this, that seems yummy!"

"Mmmmffhhmnom! (Gold-kun, Good morning!)"

"Please, shallow properly before talking." Silver stated, sweatdropping. He couldn't figure out what she was trying to say at all. Gold laughed.

"Hey, where is super-serious gal?"

"She will be back soon, she said she got an errand to do before going to the cave and left early." The professor explained, as he watched Gold sit down as well to begin eating.

"AH! That is not fair! Soul-chan, you have eaten all the tamagoyaki already!"

"Mfmm? (So-sorry?)"

"And I can't understand what you are trying to say!" Gold whined.

"Sorry I haven't made enough...I thought you would have eaten at home already." Elm apologized.

"Really? This seems like it was made for two people." The younger boy stared at him, curiously.

"We-well, that is because that is my portion..."

"Hm?"

"Nevermind..." The professor sighed. "How about you, Silver? Aren't you hungry?"

"I woke up earlier than Gold and had breakfast...he was the one who slept till late." The red-haired explained.

"Hey, guests shouldn't complain when in other people's house! Specially when you should be glad I let use my tv to watch that superhero cartoon. I swear, you have an addiction dude!"

"Mm?" Soul shallowed the food as her ears perked up. "Superhero cartoon?"

"It's called Prototeam Omega...wait, don't tell me you like this kind of stuff too!?" Gold stared at her, surprised. Rather, doesn't that mean she remembered something after all?

"Yeah! I do! I love those!" The girl smiled brightly.

"Maybe recovering her memories won't be so difficult as we initially thought." Silver said, rather surprised that she was able to remember something so mundane on her own. Maybe because it was something common in her daily life, but that surely meant it wasn't a lost cause.

* * *

Crystal returned to the laboratory right after lunch. Professor Elm had already left, but everyone else was still there.

"Hey, super-serious gal! It's unusual for you to be late, what happened?" Gold asked, with a grin.

"Sorry...haah...I had to get something at...home..." The girl was still panting. It was obvious she tried to return as fast as she could.

"Something?"

"Yeah, something for Soul-chan." Crystal smiled, as she approached a confused Soul.

"Something for me? Eh...are these...?"

"You can't stay all the time in pajamas." Crystal handled to her a set of clothes. A set of clothes Gold instantly recognized.

"Eh? Wait, Crys. Aren't those clothes your mom's-"

"It can't be helped...I figured that they would fit Soul and besides...I have grown out of them already." Crystal said immediately, interrupting Gold. However, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You...grew out of them...? But it has been only a few months since our adventure and I don't think you have grown much taller...unless..." As he let out a smirk, Crystal instantly blushed, aware of he was trying to say.

"Do-don't even dare-"

"You gained wei-"

The next scene happened too fast for any normal eyes to see. It could only be noticed that, after this, Crystal had her leg lifted in a kicking pose and Gold had his head smashed against the wall.

"I really grew up, okay!? These clothes were small to begin with, even when I got them!" Crystal said, crossing her arms. "Soul is shorter than me, that is why I figured they would fit her well!"

Soul just stared at them, surprised. They were...really nice...

"Crystal-chan...can I really have those? Can I...?" She stared at the taller girl, with a surprised look.

"Yeah, that is why I got them in my house, in first place. You need proper clothes, you know." Crystal chuckled a bit, before smiling at Soul.

"Wah..." Staring at the Catcher, she let out a big smile. "Thank you! Thank you very much, Crystal-chan! I will take care of them, I promise!"

Crystal nodded with a smile. She didn't expect Soul to be that happy, but she was really glad for it.

"I will change them right away!" With that, Soul ran upstairs, disappearing from sight.

"Hey Crys..." Gold approached, still with a large bump on his head. "You know, looking at you two like that, it makes it seem like she is a younger sister of yours."

"Younger sister?" Crystal stared surprised. Why?

"I don't know." He laughed. "Maybe because of the hair? You see, both you have weird pigtails."

"...What do you mean by weird?" Was he trying to insult her?

"Besides, you seem to be enjoying yourself taking care of her." Gold said, giving a sincere smile.

"Eh..." Crystal stared surprised. Gold was...observing such a thing? "...I guess you are right...it really feels like I have a younger sister." She answered, with a smile.

"I'm back!" Soul arrived, with the new outfit. She wore the puffy hat and overalls Crystal gave her. She seemed rather happy with it, what made the Catcher sigh in relieve. Since Crystal was never comfortable with those clothes herself, she was afraid Soul would feel the same.

"Whoa, Mini-Crystal!" Gold said, with a grin.

"Mi-Mini-Crystal...?"

"GOLD!" Crystal glared at him, while the boy just laughed.

"Just kidding, just kidding. What about you, Silver? You have been quiet, what do you think?"

"Eh? Me?" Silver stared in surprise. He had been quiet because he didn't want to interfere. "They are nice, it fits her, I guess."

"Ehehe~" Soul clutched her hands on the soft hat, blushing sightly.

"Aaaand, with that settled, I think it's time for us to go. Right Crys?" Gold stared at his friend.

"Ah, yeah...if I want to arrive at the cave before evening I have to go now. Sorry, Soul-chan."

"A-ah, it's okay! Take care you both!" Soul stared at them.

"Silver, don't try to get too intimate with her on your first day, alright?" The Hatcher grinned, while Silver's eyebrow twitched.

"Don't talk to me as if I was you!"

"Ahhaha! See ya later, Soul-chan!"

"See ya! Gold-kun! Crystal-chan!"

With that, Gold and Crystal left, leaving Silver and Soul alone.

"Well then." Silver turned to her. "Shall we get to work too?"

"Ah! Ri-right!" That was right. They also had a job to do. She also had to do her best to recover her memories. Not just for herself, but for everyone who was helping her as well.

* * *

Silver sighed. Dealing with strangers wasn't easy. Specially working with them. It was true that this girl had an aura that made people feel at ease around her. Even Silver could feel that sightly. But that didn't change the fact it was just difficult for him.  
Trying to empty his head of these thoughts, he put some books that could help on the table. Regardless of how he felt, he had a job to do.

"Okay, here we have a few books that Professor Elm suggested. I'm gonna to start with one about the regions. Let's see if you remember where you are from."

"Alright!" Soul nodded, with a smile. Silver sighed, once again. She was always smiling. Wasn't she sightly worried about her memories or what happened to her? He sat next to her and showed a world map.

"Does it look familiar to you?"

"No...not at all." She frowned.

Figures so.

"Fine...I will show each region individually. First, where we are..." Silver opened in another page. "...Johto. We are in Newbark town, this place here, see?" He pointed at a certain part of the map, showing her.

"Not familiar..." The girl answered, trying to remember anything at all. However, nothing came up.

"...Right...let's see Kanto then..."

"...Kanto?"

Silver paused. "...Did you remember something?"

"Kanto...this name is familiar...I'm pretty sure of it!" Soul stated, while Silver narrowed his eyes. Maybe she was from Kanto? He immediately opened on Kanto's page.

"This is Kanto's geography and the cities. Does any seems familiar to you-hey, wait, what are you doing-?"

Suddenly, Soul had approached Silver, leaning in to see the cities better. Silver blushed sightly. He understood she was curious herself, but couldn't her have a better sense of personal space? He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when saw her frowning again.

"...I...don't know this place at all..." She said, sighing and sitting back on her earlier position. She could just recognize the region's name...nothing else...

"...Are you sure?" As the girl nodded, Silver sighed. "Is that so...let's see the other regions then."

However, even after he showed each region in detail, with every city, all Soul could be sure to remember was Kanto's name.  
Maybe...this wasn't going to be so much of an easy work, after all.

* * *

Silver closed another book, already tired. Soul couldn't remember any regions, famous places or any famous people. However, she still could remember about the usage of certain daily objects, like television or shower, name of certain foods, like onigiri or tamagoyaki and things she liked, like ice cream or superheroes cartoons. Although, when he tried to make her handle a pokeball, she had no idea of how to do it. So, except for Pokemon related things, or her name, she had a certain awareness of her daily routine.

However, what could he conclude of this...?

"Silver-kun...?" Soul called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"W-what is it?"

"You seem rather tired...are you alright?" She frowned, concerned.

"It can't be helped." Silver answered. She shouldn't be concerned, they hardly knew each other. "There are many books to check."

Soul looked down, before having an idea. "I know! I will make some tea!"

"Do you know how to do it...?"

"Yeah! I do! I'm sure of it!"

Another object usage knowledge, huh?

"You don't need to-"

"I want to! Silver-kun has worked really hard to help me! I need to support him!" Soul insisted, as the boy sighed.

"You are kinda weird, you know that?"

"...Eh?"

"Because..." He stared at her. "We are still strangers. Shouldn't you worry more about yourself? You don't have memories of anything before yesterday. Don't you feel lost the slightest?"

Soul paused and looked down.

"I feel but...at the same time I woke up, without any memories..." She stared at him, smiling. "I began making wonderful memories. I know it's weird but...just in these two days I have made friends, laughed with them, fought over tamagoyaki, had someone take care of me by lending me clothes, and worked together with someone to figure out who I am! I'm curious to recover my memories, I really want to! But I'm also having fun, so I feel like I don't need to worry so much, hehe-"

"Friends? Don't tell me you-"

"Yep! You are my friend too!"

"...Weirdo." The boy mumbled, with an unnoticeable smile.

"I'm not weird!" Soul pouted sightly as Silver glanced at her.

"I guess I will accept the tea."

"Really!? I'm going to prepare it right away!" The brunette ran to the kitchen, almost tripping on the way. Silver picked another book, scrolling through the pages.

"Friends, huh...?"

He took a good while to become Gold's and Crystal's friend. Could he really become her friend so fast? He didn't know, but...  
At least, he didn't feel she was as much of a stranger as before.

* * *

**Here it is, chapter 6! Credits to Dia Newman, who helped me with the proof-reading! By the way, a side note about tamagoyaki.**** Tamagoyaki is kinda of a omelet roll, often served as side dish in japanese breakfasts. I would love to eat it someday! w Anyways, thanks for reading and look foward to chapter 7! Also, please, feel free to review! I really want to know people's opinions about how the story is going! owo  
**

**Amy: Chapter 6 here! Chapter 7 will be written soon!  
**

**Sakura Touko: Here is the next chapter! Thank you again for the reviews, they are really nice! ;w;**

**Dia Newman: You read it already but...here it is xD Thanks a lot for helping me with the proofread-!**

**Heart: Hohoho...who could it be? Thank you for all your support! :'D**


	7. Memory's Burden

It has been a while - since those two began what was practically a staring contest. Both of them had been trying to analyze and get to understand each other. Silver watched Soul and his Weavile stay like that for a few good minutes.

"...Hey..." Silver finally spoke up. "Don't you really remember anything at all? About Pokemon."

"I don't!" Soul stated, still staring at the small creature. "Weavile-kun is like that giant bird from before, right?"

"Honchkrow."

"Ye-yeah! That one! I...I mean, I have never seen something so amazing in my life...at least from what I remember."

Silver crossed his arms. "Considering that you don't have any memories previous to yesterday, it's not that difficult to believe."

"W-what I'm trying to say is that..." She stared at Weaville once more, with a frown. "They are really amazing...how can I not remember anything like that?"

"...You can't decide on what you remember or not." The boy stated. "But, maybe you should try to think about your companions. Can you remember anyone that wasn't human? Or that was really small. Or maybe that it was like a pet for you." He shrugged.

"Now that you say it..." Soul looked down before suddenly staring at Silver. "...Puppy!"

"...Puppy?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He was...really tiny and fluffy and I would often play with him..."

Silver stared back, in wonder. Maybe she had one after all? If that was true...what happened to it? "Anything else you remember?"

Soul shook her head. "No..."

"Tiny and fluffy Pokemon..." Silver wondered. There were many that would fit in those descriptions. Thinking about that, he opened his Pokedex and began scrolling through it. Since Soul was probably from Kanto...then maybe he could start from there. "Soul, come here."

"Eh?" The girl approached, confused, as the boy showed her a weird device.

"This is a Pokedex. Basically it contains data from all Pokemon. I will scroll through it and if you recognize any, tell me."

The brunette nodded. Soon, he began going through all the creatures listed. Even though Soul was trying to pay attention on the images...she couldn't help but notice the other information there. "Pokemon...are really able to do amazing things..."

"Hm? Ah, yeah, I guess."

"They also get fit in such tiny devices...it's like magic..."

"That isn't magic, there is much more science involved than you would think. Well, I'm sure that is what Professor Elm would say, I don't quite understand how it works, myself. It's kinda complex."

"Ne, Silver-kun. I've been meaning to ask...what is exactly a Pokemon Trainer? And a Pokedex Holder?"

Silver sighed. He would have to explain it soon or later. "As the name says, Pokemon Trainers are people who train Pokemon. They take care of their growing and well being. Many also train them to challenge others in battles."

"Ba-battle!? But isn't that cruel? I mean, someone will be hurt!"

"They like to battle by nature, even if they don't have a trainer. If you go walk carelessly around a forest, there is a high chance you will get attacked by a wild one. However, isn't like we are using them as a weapons. At the end, it comes to teamwork, I guess."

"Teamwork...?"

"Yeah. The trainers have to dedicate themselves too, to work together with their Pokemon." He shrugged, nonchalantly. "There are many championships and tournaments. Also, the Pokemon League. Those battles are a really serious thing around here. Also, there is the Pokeathlon..." Silver looked at her. "Don't you have any memories of things like that?"

"N-Not that I remember..." Soul smiled wryly. "But...Pokemon Trainers, huh? They seem really amazing!"

"About the Pokedex Holders...basically we are trainers who were selected by a professor to gather data from Pokemon and do certain tasks for them." He said, looking at his own device, while scrolling.

"Ah! Stop!" Soul immediately held Silver's hand, trying to stop him to press the button.

"H-Huh?" He stared at her, surprised. "What's the matter."

"This one! This one here! It's really familiar!"

The redhead stared at the screen. It was a Growlithe. "This isn't exactly small..."

"No, Puppy was smaller! And brown! But he would wag his tail like that and put his tongue out like that! I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe...could it be a Lilpup?"

"Lilpup?"

Silver selected Sinnoh's region, stopping at a small, brown Pokemon. "This isn't from Kanto but...here, see it for yourself."

"T-that is it! That kinda reminds me of Puppy!"

"...Kinda?" He raised an eyebrow. Was it a Lilpup or not?

"F-from what I remember, hehe..." She laughed awkwardly, before sighing. Her memories were still too vague...Soul closed her eyes, trying to remember.

How was Puppy like, again?  
He was tiny, and brown. He was fluffy and reminded her of the one being shown in the screen, but not quite.  
Why not?  
Because...

"Because he..."

"...?"

"He didn't do anything amazing the Pokemon do..."

"You don't remember?"

"It's not that I don't remember." Soul opened her eyes, slowly. "I'm sure of it...I didn't have any device for him. He would sleep in a corner of my room, in a small pet bed. Papa would always get upset because Puppy loved peeing everywhere. I would often get scolded because I wasn't taming him properly." She gave a nostalgic smile. Her small pet...he had been always so close to her...how could she have forgotten till now? Suddenly, her memories of him would come one after another. "He was...ugh..." The girl shut her eyes tightly. Wasn't he a Pokemon? Were there other beings besides them?

"H-hey..." Silver raised a hand, noticing she was straining herself. Should he stop her...?

"Silver-kun...He wasn't...a Pokemon, I'm sure of it." Soul finally proclaimed, staring at him. Silver was completely caught by surprise.

He wasn't? Then what was he, a human? No humans could be like she described, though.

"...Augh."

"Hey, stop it. No memories will come out if you keep forcing yourself like that. You will just get a big headache." The exchanger stated, with a sigh.

"Eh!? But I'm almost-!"

"You will just get a big headache!" He repeated. "Really, you are as stubborn as Gold. You remembered enough already."

"...Silver-kun..." Soul stared at him for a while, before finally arriving to a conclusion. "Were...you worried?"

"Hah!? Don't misunderstand..." The boy immediatelly looked away. "I just think it's stupid to strain yourself like that."

The petite girl smiled. Somehow, she could felt the boy was concerned for her well-being, even if it was just a bit. "Thank you!"

"Tch. What are you thanking me for..." Silver stood up from the sofa, sighing.

"Where are you going?"

"To the basement. Gonna get some books and see if there is anything like your pet that can't be classified as a Pokemon..." He stated, as Soul watched him leave the room.

* * *

"Silver-kun has been there for a while..." Soul commented, staring at the ceiling. She thought that he would bring the books upstairs, but maybe he wanted to read them alone? It seemed like something he would do...

"Are you by yourself?" A voice called her from behind. She turned her back to see one of the professor Elm's male assistants.

"Ah...I am...Silver-kun went to the basement to check some books."

"Really? Did you discover anything important?"

"I...think so...?"

He laughed softly. "Don't overdo too much. Memories will always come back as the time passes."

"Thank you very much, mister!" Soul nodded, with a large smile. He was right, maybe she should be more patient.

"...Soul-san." The man adjusted his glasses, looking at her with a rather serious expression.

"Huh...?"

"Do you know what is an Event Horizon?"

"Event...Horizon...?" Soul stared at him, unable to understand. Why was he asking that. However, before he could answer it, someone interrupted.

"Huh? What's going on?" Silver had just come back. He didn't expect to find Soul chatting with an assistant. Specially because they were supposed to be busy.

"Well then, I have to return to my work." The man smiled. "See you around, Soul-san." With a bow, he proceeded to leave.

"Wa-wait, what is a-" However, he wasn't there anymore. Soul sighed in defeat.

"What were you two talking about?" The boy raised an eyebrow as the petite brunette stared at him.

"Hey, Silver-kun..."

"Hm?"

"What is an 'Event Horizon'?"

"Event Horizon? I'm not sure..." The boy sweatdropped. Why was she asking about such thing? "Maybe Professor Elm or Crystal know, though. You should ask one of them when they come back." As he said that, Soul could just nod. It seemed she had to be patient, once again.

"Well then. It's rather late. You should have dinner and go sleep."

"Huh? How about you."

"I'm not hungry, so I'm going straight to bed."

"Eh? Does Professor Elm has other spare beds?"

"Yeah...it's pretty much usual to many assistants stay overnight here. There aren't so many today, so I'm sure there are spare beds." It's not like he could sleep at Gold's today, since he was out. Part of him was pretty upset that he couldn't watch a certain tv show, due to it. "Well, go eat and then go sleep. We will start working early tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Soul nodded with a smile, before noticing Silver was already leaving. "A-ah! Silver-kun!"

"Hm? What is it?"

She gave a wide smile. "Good night!"

"Eh-" Silver stared in surprise. This girl...she was rather...

The boy shook his head. What he was even thinking? Such weird thoughts, it wasn't like him at all. "Y-yeah...you too." He simply answered it as he finally managed to leave the room.

* * *

That night, Silver woke up rather thirsty. He went to the kitchen to get some water but, when he reached downstairs, a silhouette sitting on the sofa made him jump.

"WAH- S-Soul? What are you doing here!?"

"Eh-" Soul was in her pajamas, holding a cup of milk with both her hands. However, she wasn't drinking it at all. It seemed like her mind was occupied with something else. "Silver-kun...nothing, I just...can't sleep?"

"Can't sleep?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I...how can I explain it...I feel uneasy." She looked down at her cup, once more. "I have this uneasy feeling whenever I'm laying in the bed, in the dark. Yesterday I was so tired that I instantly collapsed but...it's different today."

Silver sighed. An uneasy feeling? That was rather vague.

"Are you sure you aren't scared of the dark or something like that?"

"O-Of course not!" Soul proclaimed, blushing. "I mean..." She averted her gaze. The girl felt a bit scared, but not of the dark. "It feels like...a deja vu."

"..." A deja vu. In most cases, Silver would probably dismiss as someone's imagination. However, Soul had amnesia. A deja vu could mean she was in a similar situation before. And, considering she felt uneasy to the point she couldn't sleep...it probably wasn't a good one...

Now that he stopped to think...Soul was frozen with a weird outfit, right? Hoodie, pajamas and tennis...those weren't something a person would wear normally, but...  
It would fit very well a situation where the person had to leave the bed in the middle of the night.  
As if it was running from something...

"If that's the case..." Silver muttered to himself. Something happened. Something that just the deja vu of it would make her scared.

"Silver-kun?"

"Ah...nothing, nevermind. Do you need something?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine..." Soul shook her head, blushing a bit. "I will just...stay here for a bit before going to bed."

"...Soul."

"Eh?"

"...You are safe here. Don't think too much on it."

"E-eh...I know..." She nodded, before smiling a bit. "I guess you are right. Besides, you are here to protect me!"

Silver blushed. Does she even stop to think before saying such things? He took a deep sigh, after being taken by surprise due to her comment. "Of course." He glanced at her. "It's part of my job after all."

"I know...thanks..." The girl said, still smiling.

"You know my room, right? If there is any trouble just knock there. Are you still going to stay here?"

"I'm going back to bed. I feel better now!"

"..." Silver frowned. She felt better just from talking with him? She was truly a weirdo. "Alright then. I'm heading to bed as well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

As Silver headed back, he couldn't help but keep thinking about that Soul had said. Uneasy feeling...Deja vu...Maybe there was more to her getting simply frozen.  
The boy frowned. If her memories hid something that she prefered to not remember...was it really alright? To force her memories come back. Silver, more than anyone knew how the past could weight on someone's shoulder. And although he overcame it, he also knew how much the past could change someone.  
Soul was carefree and cheerful. But that was because she didn't have any memories. However, what if they made her remember something bad?

Silver rubbed his temples. It was not like him to be that much concerned. Maybe it was because he could relate to the situation, somehow. Regardless of the outcome, for now he should keep trying to make Soul remember the simple things. About the uneasy feeling she had, he would discuss with Professor Elm later.

However, before anything. He would go to bed and sleep. There was a lot of work to be done in the morning.

* * *

**Chapter 7 up! As always, reviews and critiques are really welcome! Feedback is always nice!**

**Dia Newman: Hehe- I see you- ewe**

**Sakura Touko: As always, thank you for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying it!**

**lychee-san: Hoh- You have a pretty interesting theory there. We will have to see...=w=**

**Amy: IKR- Gold, have some delicacy! xD**

**Heart: Another interesting theory! However, the truth about where she is from still remains a secret w And yep! Expect more Soulsilvershipping moments and eventual Mangaquestshipping!**

**decemberStars: Here it is! The next chapter! Thank you for reviewing! ;w;**


End file.
